Colette
by FlamezBlaze1
Summary: FinishedThe Curtis neigbor niece moves to take over the Dingo while she recovers from is a old friend of Dallas Winston. She to old for him but she is the right age for Darry...
1. Colette

_**Hey my first outsiders fic! Yea!**_

_**Please Review and tell me what you think!**_

Colette Souhrada drove her beat up 59' mustang down the unfamiliar road. Cole, as her aunt calls her, was moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma to take care of her sick aunt. Aunty Ish, short for Ashley, was diagnosed with bone cancer and couldn't take care of her restaurant and she says the only person she can trust with it was Cole. Cole had a feeling it was much more but Cole hated her life back home anyway. She finally found her Aunt's house. She was going to pick something up and then head out to visit her aunt.

"Hey who are you?" Asked a guy about 19 with rusty blonde hair and side burns.

"Who the hell are you to asked?" Cole yelled at him. Cole put her hands on her hip.

"Hey you're going into Ashley House. I'm making sure your not stealing anything." He said, "By the way I'm Two-bit."

"Cole but now if you excused me I have a sick **AUNT **to visit." Cole told him went inside grabbed her aunt favorite robe. She also dropped off her bag of stuff. She left the house the Two-bit was still their. Cole glared at him and drove off with a squeal. Darry drove up in his truck just as Cole left. "Who was that?" he asked rolling his sore shoulders.

"Her name is Cole and she Ashley niece." Two-Bit told him.

"Must be taking over the Dingo." Darry said walking up to the house, "You staying?"

"Yea. My mom would have a heart attack if I came home this earlier." Two-bit yelled to Darry as he walked into the house.

**At the hospital **

"Aunty Ish are you okay?" Cole asked her aunt.

"I'm fine dear. This is nothing I can't beat." Aunty Ish patted Cole hand. "Now I want you to take over the Dingo for me. You know how to take care everything? Of course you do. If anything needs fixin' around the house the Curtis boys will help. I made you a list of everything about the Dingo…"

"Aunty I can take care of everything. Just get better." Cole said hugging her aunt.

"Thank-you dearie. I'm tired. Go home and take a nap. The manger is expecting you tomorrow." Aunty said kissing her cheek.

"Bye Aunty…luv ya." Cole said swiping her tears away.

Cole drove home only getting stopped once by police. All Cole did was bat her eyelashes and she was off with a warning. She drove up into her aunt driveway thinking about a shower and big comfy bed. She moaned at the thought of a good night sleep because the past 3 nights she been sleeping in dingy motels rooms.

"Colette is that you?" a voice asked over the fence at the sidewalk.

"Dallas what the hell are you doing in Oklahoma?" Cole asked turning around to see the cold blue eyes of Dallas Winston.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied looking her up and down. "Still look as good as the day I left Brooklyn."

"And guess what, Winston? I'm still too old for you as the day you left." Cole told him with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Dallas asked.

"Aunty Ish is sick and I'm taking over her restaurant." Cole said walking up to him and leaning up against the fence.

"That YOUR AUNY ISH?" Dallas asked. All Cole could is laugh at Dallas. "What are you laughing at?" Dallas gave her a cold glare that made most people run for cover but Cole just laughed even harder at Dallas. "I never did like ya Colette."

"Winston you have not changed at bit and…." Cole started but was interrupted by a loud squeal.

"Dally! Guess what?" Cole found out it was the guy from earlier. It was Two-Bit.

"What? You found your own ass?" Dally asked dryly.

"Yes but…Hey your Ashley niece!" Two-Bit yelled. "Hey everybody come over here." About 5 more guys came over. "Dallas made himself a new friend."

"She ain't a new friend. We go way back." Dally said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I was the main reason he was arrested at age 10." I said taking the cigarette out of his hand putting it out. No one can do that to Dally. The were waiting for him to yell at her but he just glared muttering something no one understood.

"Well, anyway, You meet me already." Two-Bit said bowing.

"Yea I did and I still regret it." Cole said that made everyone crack up but Two-Bit.

"I don't get it." he said looking at everyone.

"I'm Colette but everyone calls me Cole but Dallas." Cole told the group of boys.

"I'm Ponyboy." The youngest guy there said.

"I'm Sodapop!" a guy said who looked like a movie star. "And yes their our real names." When he saw her raised eyebrow.

"I'm Steve and this guy is Johnny." A guy with a lot of swirls in his hair said also pointing at a guy who looked like a lost puppy.

"Darry." The oldest guy said with a nod of his head.

"Nice to meet ya'll but I'm hungrier then a horse and I have no idea if their food in the house." Cole told the group of guys.

"You can come over to our house and eat their." Ponyboy told her.

"Your parents won't mind?" Cole asked the kid.

"Our parents are dead. Darry take cares of us." Sodapop told her.

Cole was about to say sorry but that was last thing she thought they would want to hear so instead she asked, "Well, Does Darry mind?"

"No I don't. Come over." Darry said with a small smile.

"Thanks I be over in a few minutes." Cole said allowing herself a small smile. The guys slowly disappeared into the house next door but Dally.

"Yea Dally." Cole asked before she left.

"Its good to see ya even if you're still to old for me." Dally left after saying that line.

"You gone soft Winston." She yelled after him and went into the house.

_**Well? What did you think? Well tell me!**_


	2. FUCK!

_**I own nothing but Colette and Ish.**_

Cole was half asleep when she knocked on the front door at the Curtis's house. Sodapop answer with , "Hey, Cole! Take a seat anywhere." Cole looked around the room, Two-Bit was sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse, Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting on a couch talking softly, Steve and Sodapop started wrestling. Dally was in a recliner chair with his usual frown on his face. Darry was in the kitchen cooking. She walked in the kitchen and told Darry, "I would offer to help but last time I tried to cook I almost burned down the apartment building. I still have the scar from a burn I got."

"Thanks anyway." Darry said with deep laugh.

Cole sat on the counter about two feet away from him, "So… How's life?" Cole asked that when she had nothing to say.

"Been better." Darry said checking on the chicken in oven leaning over. Cole looked at his butt. _Ooo he has a tight rear end, _Cole thought to herself. He stood up and she averted her gaze to the mashed potatoes.

"How old are you?" Cole asked thinking about his rear end.

"Twenty-two and what about you?" Darry asked looking at her.

"Twenty-one last week. Finally legal to do all the stuff I been doing since I was fifteen." Cole said with a proud smile.

"Fifteen, more like thirteen." Dally said entering the room.

"Shut- up Winston, I could kick your ass at age fifteen and I can still kick your ass at twenty-one too." Cole yelled at him.

"The only reasoned you kicked my ass was because I let you!" Dallas said with a glare.

"Whatever, Winston." Was Cole only reply.

"Twenty-one then how didja know Dally." Darry asked setting the table but Cole took the stuff and set the table for him making Dally help.

"Me and Dallas had this rivalry so I challenged him to go to a store and steal food. Since he just got on the streets a few months before and I had been on the streets for about 3 years. I was 15 he was 10. I gave him a store that was impossible to steal from. He didn't know that was the store to not steal stuff. He was caught." Cole told Darry she was about to resume when a big yawn escape her mouth. "I was the main reason he started his track record. When he got older he notice that I was a women and not some snot bugger girl, so he started hitting on me even though I'm 5 years older then him."

"You lived on the streets?" Darry asked putting the chicken on the table.

"Yeppers, for about 5 years before Aunty Ish found me and got me into a shelter." Cole said stealing some chicken.

"DINNER!" Darry yelled. You could hear 5 sets of male feet running into the room and taking seats. Cole took one next in between Dally and Darry. Everyone started to eat. "You should try pink food dye with the mashed potatoes."

"YES!" Yelled Sodapop, "I love you." He jumped up and gave her a hug.

"Uhhhhh?"

"Soda has a thing with food dye." Ponyboy said.

"It usually grosses us out." Two-Bit said with a mouth full of food.

"Why?" Cole asked, "I would do it all the time but I would burn things down."

Dallas snorted into his food. "Yea like the time you tried to cook soup."

"Shut-the-Fuck-up Dallas Edward Winston." Cole yelled at him.

"Edward?" Steve asked trying to sniff a snort but failing.

"You shut the Fuck up Colette Barbie Souhrada!" Dallas yelled back.

"Ha! I changed my middle name to Kelsey! Ha!" Cole yelled back with triumphant smile. Dallas grumbled under his breath and went back to his food. After Dinner while Ponyboy cleaned up with the help of Johnny. Cole sat in the recliner chair and dozed off.

"Should we wake her?" asked Soda poking at her.

"Darry she in you chair." Two-Bit said.

"No really?" Darry said dripping with sarcasm.

"If you gonna wake her up be careful." Dallas told them. Cole woke up a minute ago but she felt like scaring them. So when they turned their back to look at Dally. Cole jumped up screamed, "BOO!" Most of the gang ended up on the ground screaming.

"Haha, you should of seen your faces. Well thanks for dinner. See ya around." Cole said walking out of the house.

"Want me to go with you?" Dallas asked.

"Still to old for you." Cole said. After she left Soda yelled out, "Not for Darry though."

"Sodapop!" Darry said.

"Hey! I saw her checking out your ass!" Soda yelled.

"What!" Darry asked putting his hand on his ass.

"Yea. She seemed to like it to." Soda said laughing and the rest of the gang with him but Darry.

"She always had a thing for butts." Dally told him with a cold smile on his lips.

**The next morning. Saturday at 9:50**

"FUCK!" was heard all the way at the Curtis. Darry who had his first Saturday off for 4 months was woken up by that. The gang went onto the porch to see what was going on. Darry on in jeans that wasn't even button. They found Cole running out the door trying to shove tennis shoes in her feet, putting her hair in a ponytail, and toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. The toothbrush just fell out of her mouth as she tried to grab it. It landed in the dirt. "Double Fuck!" She yelled not bothering to pick it up. She heard laughter she saw the gang looking at her. She saw Darry and her breath caught. She waved at them and drove off even faster then Steve or Two-Bit.

**At the Dingo**

Cole barely arrived on time at the Dingo. She walked in the back door and some guy walked up to her and asked, "Colette?"

"Yea but call me Cole." Cole said sticking her hand out. "My aunt told me you would tell me what to do?"

"Yes here what you have to do…." The guy babbled while Cole took a look around. "We open up in a 10 minutes and the only waitress working this morning is sick with the flu."

"I can waitress. Did it all the time in New York." Cole said putting on a apron.

"Here a uniform." The guy said holding out a pink ...thingy.

"I don't do uniforms. By the way what's your name and what do you do?" Cole asked him.

"Jim and I'm the main cook and the manger." Jim told her.

"I go open up." Cole said going to the front of the Dingo to open up. Within a half hour it was packed with greasers and hoods. Cole was use to waitressing. She already threaten one guy for slapping her ass, no else tried to.

"Can I take your order?" She asked a group of greasers.

"Are you on the menu?" asked the toughest looking guy their.

"No."

"Well I still want you." he said pulling her down onto his lap.

"Shepherd, you don't touch Colette." Dally said coming up behind them. "besides she to old for you."

"I always liked older women." Shepherd said.

"Go to hell, Shepherd. I like real men." Cole said getting up form his lap. "Do you want something or should I kick you out?"

"Um 4 burger specials." Another hood said to her.

"Hey Dallas. Wathcha want?" Cole asked him giving Jim the order with Dallas following her.

"You have a free table?" Dallas asked.

"Over their." Cole told him pointing over her shoulder." I be their in a second." Dallas sat over their joined by the rest of the gang. She delivered plates of food to a family. She laughed at something the little girl said.

Darry caught himself staring at her.

"Darry in love!" Steve and Soda sang in high pitched voices.

"Cole and Darry sitting in a tree…" They started singing but shut up when Cole came by.

"Hey guys what can I get ya'll?" Cole asked with a tired smile. Everyone gave her their order and she left.

_**Review!1**_

**_I didn't like the ending but oh well._**


	3. Beating them up

_**Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**I own nothing but Colette and her aunt. **_

Around 6:00 p.m. Cole left the Dingo and went to visit her Aunty Ish. She walked in the room to see her aunt watching the history channel. "Hey Aunty. How are you feeling?" Cole asked while she kiss her cheek.

"I had better days. Anyway how was the Dingo?" Aunt Ish asked right away.

"That place is crazy!" Cole said flopping down into a chair.

"Did you waitress? Who didn't show up? If it was Sylvia I want you to fire her okay? All she does is ditch work and hang out with Dallas." Aunt Ish said shaking her finger at Cole. Then Ish started to cough violently shaking her whole body.

"Aunty? Are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse?" Cole asked running up next to her aunt. Ish shook her head but hen started to throw up on the bed. Cole grabbed a basin so her aunt could throw up in that. "I'm going to get a nurse." Cole got a nurse and soon as she saw Ish the nurse pushed Cole out of the room saying visiting hours are over. "But that my…." The door was shut in Cole face.

Cole drove home much slower then usually. When she pulled up in front of the house, she turned off the car and put her head on the steering wheel. Tears slowly began to form in her eyes but she brushed them away. _What is she going to do if Aunty Ish died?_ Cole thought to herself. If Ish didn't rescue her when she did she would of killed herself by now.

_Knock knock _

Cole jumped up and saw Darry. She stepped out of the car and smiled, "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Darry asked looking concern.

"Yea, Why?" Cole said looking up to look at his face because he was good foot taller then her.

"You were sitting in your car with your face on the steering wheel." Darry told her.

"I'm fine. See ya." Cole said walking into the house flopping onto the couch pulling a pillow over her face. She heard a knock on her door. "Go to hell!" she yelled. The person came in anyway. "I said Go to hell." Cole yelled again into her pillow.

"Hey, its Dallas." Dally told her.

"So!" she asked throwing the pillow at him.

"Colette!" Dally yelled at her catching the pillow.

"What?"

"What wrong?"

"Aunty Ish is really sick."

"Its okay. She a tough lady."

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Please."

"Bye Colette."

"Later, Winston."

Cole was tired, upset, and she smelled like a horse. What was she going to do? Cry? Sleep? Or shower? Cole couldn't make up her mind. Maybe she'll just lie here until she died_. That's sounds like a good idea _Cole thought as she close her eyes. She woke up what felt like two minutes later but actually was 1 hour being poked by Two-Bit.

"What?" she slurred.

"Oh did I wake you?" Two- Bit asked.

"No. I was just resting my eyes." She told him rolling her eyes.

"Good." He sat down on top of her.

"What time is it?"

"ummmm….7:30."

"ooooo. What do you want?" Cole asked sitting up.

"What do you think of Darry?"

"Why?" she looked at Two-bit warily.

"Just wondering." He said with wide eyes.

"He nice a guy."

"What about his ass?"

"What?"

"Soda saw you looking at it."

"He has a nice rear end."

"Why don't you give him a present?"

"What kind of present?" Know Cole was about to kill Two-Bit if he said what she think he going to say.

"I don't know how a night to never he will never forget."

"What kind of night?" Cole said hiding a pillow behind her back.

"How about…"Two-Bit whispered the last part in her ear.

"TWO-BIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" was heard at the Curtis house.

"It wasn't my idea….Ahhh!" was also heard the gang cautiously left the house to go on the porch. They saw Cole beating Two-Bit with a pillow. Two-Bit was getting killed.

"It was Steve and Soda idea. I was just the brave one to actually do it! Ahhh.! Kill them." Two-Bit screamed.

"Steve and Soda idea?" Cole asked looking at the Curtis porch to see those two boy trying to sneak away.

"Yes it was all them!" Two-Bit yelled. Cole walked up to the porch.

"HI! Steve, Sodapop, you guys look marvelous today." She said sickly sweet.

"Hi!" they said trying to sneak away.

"Grab them!" Cole yelled. Darry grabbed his little brother while Johnny and Pony took on Steve.

"What did they do?" Darry asked.

"Hmmpm." She grabbed Steve by the ear and pulled him to the lawn.

"How dare you suggest a thing! Do you think I'm a frickin' Whore!" Cole yelled at him.

"No but it was a good idea at the time…." Steve whimpered.

"Bring me Sodapop." Darry brought Soda to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry?" Soda said uncertain before he was beaten by a pillow.

"I am not a frickin' whore who has one night stands to relive a guy from stress. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." He squeaked.

"Good." She brushed her hands together. "Hi guys! I'm Hungary! Got anything to eat?" Cole asked them.

"Yea chocolate cake." Pony said slowly a little scared.

"I won't kill you! Just those three's." She said pointing over her shoulder. The three guys took a step back. "I want cake!" and she went into the Curtis house for cake.

"What did they say to you?" Darry asked when she took her first bite of cake.

"Nothing you need to know." Cole said slightly choking on the cake.

"What did they say?" Darry asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know that badly?" Cole asked him finishing her cake off.

"Yes."

"wellllll…… you're not going to find out." Cole kissed him on the cheek and said, "Bye!"

**Review!**


	4. Piggy Back Ride

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Colette.**_

_**Okay all this happened after the book! Johnny alive and he had recovered but he can never really run or get seriously injured again or he will die. And since Johnny didn't Dally didn't freak out. All good!1**_

Cole woke up on Sunday morning to yelling. She groaned and looked at the clock. Its was only noon. Cole looked down at her stomach which just finished at 2 minutes of growling. She threw her black hair into two braids and a wife beater and capris. "No, no" she said when she saw they empty fridge. She walked over to the Curtis and debated. _Should she tell their food? Yes she should _She thought when her stomach growled again.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Cole yelled and knocked at the Curtis house.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's Cole!" Two-Bit yelled. Cole heard three sets of feet running out of the back door. Darry open the door with a smile. "I love having affect on people." Cole told him walking in the house.

"HI Cole. What brings you here?" Pony asked.

"Food?" Cole asked with a flirty smile.

"Are you always hungary?" Darry asked. Johnny was sitting on the couch sporting a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

Cole ignored Darry question and went to Johnny. "Ooo you poor baby. What happen to you?"

"Nothing." Johnny mumbled.

"But something frozen on it. Darry got any frozen peas?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked but getting the peas.

"To keep the swelling down. Now who did this to you?" Cole asked again putting the peas on his eye.

"My dad." He mumbled. Cole looked at him and remembered her terrible father.

"Well we can't have this happen again, Can we? You going to have aunty guest room." Cole declared to him

"I c-c-ouldn't." he stuttered.

"No I refuse to have you live with abusive parents. You will live with me! DO go to school?" Cole asked.

"I'm going to be a junior next year." He mumbled.

"Don't worry Johnny. When your parents leave the house we'll get your stuff and you can move in." Cole said , "Food?"

"How about a roast beef sandwich and chips?" Darry asked.

"Sounds good to me." Cole said slightly drooling. She turned back to Johnny. "What time does your parents leave?"

"Five." He said with wide eyes. He looked like a lost puppy.

"We can go Five oh Five. IS my food ready?" Cole asked.

"Almost." Darry said. She saw him threw the door way. Cole put on he pathetic face when Darry saw her sitting there looking at him. "Are you hungary?" he asked when he saw her acting pathetic. Cole nodded pathetically.

Two-Bit peeked into the house and saw her. "Eeek!" he squealed and ran out.

"Here you go." Darry said handing her a plate. Cole dug in. Cole gave Darry thumbs up half way through her sandwich. Dally came walking in and took a chip from Cole plate.

"Hey! My Food! Mine!" Cole yelled at him.

"You use to share with me." Dally said eating the chip.

"I never shared with you!" Cole yelled at him.

"Whatever Colette." Dally said. She stuck out her tongue at him and kept eating. Johnny and Pony left to get some Cancer sticks, as Cole would call them. Dally went to Buck's. So it was just Cole and Darry.

"I'm bored." Cole told him in a bored tone.

"Really?" Darry asked form his newspaper.

"Yea, all you been doing is reading your stupid paper." Cole told him.

"I do?" Darry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes lets go for a walk and you could show me around." Cole said dragging him up from his chair

"But.."

"No buts. Lets go!'' Cole said. Cole was able to drag Darry out of the house. "SO anything exciting happens in this town."

"Not really, expect for rumbles." Darry said.

"A rumble? I haven't been in a good rumble for years." Cole said as her eyes lit up.

"You fight?" Darry asked looking at the petite girl who barley reached his shoulder.

"Yeppers! Best street fighter since The Steel Horse. I was know as the Gypsy." Cole said remembering fights.

"gypsy?" Darry asked as they took a turn on a street.

"Yes I was so quick and most my moves were like dance moves so the named me Gypsy." Cole said then stopping, "I'm tired."

"Do you want to back?' Darry asked stopping also.

"No but can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked with a little pout.

"hop on." He said with a sign.

Cole jumped on and said, "I'm special." Darry told about the places in Tulsa as they past them but he wasn't paying attention to that. He was paying attention to how Cole body fit into his almost perfectly. He had to be careful or he was going to fall for Cole.

"Lets go back!" Cole said "it should be past five so we should get Johnny stuff."

Darry carried her back to the house to find the whole gang.

"Hi SodaPOP!" she said Pop with an actual Pop. "Steve! Two-Bit you look lovely." She jumped off Darry back into Two-Bit lap. Two-Bit gave her a weak smile. You could see a small bruise on his right cheek.

"Johnny! Lets get your stuff!" Cole said jumping up and dragging Johnny this time. She stopped and looked at Darry. "Darry we need muscle come with us." And she was off again. Darry followed with Johnny behind him and Pony behind him. The rest of guys were left with awe struck faces. Johnny cleared out his room in 5 minutes. It fit everything in one small box.

"Carry it Darry." Cole told Darry.

"Has anyone ever told you that your bossy?" Pony asked.

"Once or twice. Why?" Cole asked angelically.

"Just wondering." He answered also angelically. They got Johnny settled in. Pony left to go back home. When Darry and Cole talked on the front porch.

"I had a good time today." Darry said.

"I did too." Cole said back her face angled up to be kissed. Darry had to kiss her. They kissed for about 5 more minutes before Cole pulled.

"Bye Darry!" Cole said with a low voice.

**Review!**


	5. Syliva

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing but Cole and Ish. **_

"So Johnny what do you think?" Cole asked walking into the guest room were Johnny staying.

"It-t-t-s great." Johnny said shyly.

"I think I can find food to feed us." Cole said walking to the kitchen. She dig through the pantries and found Peanut butter and bread. "Hell Yea! I love Peanut Butter Sandwiches. Do you like them?"

"Yes." Johnny replied. Cole turned on the radio and started to make sandwiches when her favorite song came on. She started to sing it.

(she By ME!)

_She not like everybody else_

_She not blonde or a prep_

_Or a punk trying to get in trouble_

_She not gothic trying to hard to be different_

_She wears glasses, her hair out of place _

_Baggy jeans and hoodie _

_75 of the time_

_She doesn't have many friends_

_She sick of people judging her _

_Because she doesn't belong to a click _

_Like so many others_

_She not depressed or addicted to drugs_

_She tried of the world but not suicidal_

_She just wants to be herself _

_Without being Judge_

_Because she not like everybody else _

Cole was dancing around the Kitchen singing into the knife. Johnny was laughing at her. Because when she finished she did an Elvis move.

"Thank-you. Thank-you very much." She said bowing to Johnny who was clapping.

"That was good." Johnny said quietly.

"Thanks. Lets make the food now." Cole made 5 sandwiches 3 for Johnny and 2 for herself. They talked until 11:00 before going to bed.

**In the Morning**

BAM! That was the sound of an alarm clock hitting the wall. Cole was sitting up mumbling under her breath about hell and the creator of the alarm clock. She had to be in at work at 7:00 and then she gets off at 3:00. Her aunt makes the schedules still and so Cole has to get up damn early in the morning as she puts it.

She got dress in a pair of jeans and a plain black wife beater.

"Johnny wake up." Cole mumbled pushing him lightly.

"NO." and Johnny buried his head into his pillow.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Cole screamed in his face.

Johnny sat straight up banging heads with Cole. "Owe." Johnny said rubbing his head.

"Get up and dressed. Your gonna stay with the Curtis when I'm at work." Cole said rubbing the spot that going to have bruise. Johnny came out in jeans and a tee shirt. "You can eat whatever the Curtis have. I go shopping after work today because we can't live on Peanut Butter sandwiches." They walked to the Curtis's house. They walked in the house to find Soda running around in a towel screaming about shoes and pants.

When Soda saw Cole standing their he stopped and turned bright pink and went into his room.

"HI Johnny." Pony said. "Hi Cole."

"Johnny gonna stay with you guys when I'm at work. What time is it?" Cole asked.

"uhhhhh. 6:50." Darry said pulling a shirt over his head. Cole smiled at Darry and left. Cole drove to work actually getting their on time. She looked at the schedule and see who was working. Sylvia was going to work today. The Dingo was packed at 8:00 and Sylvia still hadn't showed up. When she did finally showed up at 9:00 the rush was over.

"HI-POP- who are you?" she asked pooping her bubble gum.

"Colette Souhrada. New Manger of this place while Ashley is sick." Cole said looking her up and down. She had fix the uniform by cutting it much shorter then it really was. Her breast were about to pop out. Her platinum blonde shined so much Cole thought about getting sunglasses.

"Oh I thought I was going to be manger?" she said.

"Did Ashley say anything about it?" Cole asked mentally rolling her eyes.

"No but…" the blonde trailed off.

"Are you Sylvia?" Cole asked getting impatient.

"Yes."

"Well Ashley said that if you came in late again your fired. I'm sorry but you need to find another job that maybe you can be on time for." Cole said.

"what I been working here 5 months! Who gave you permission to fire me?" She asked in more of high pitched voice then earlier.

"Ashley." Cole was cleaning up some tables.

"I never seen you around here. How did you get the job?" she yelled.

"I'm her niece and I needed to get out of New York." Cole answered.

"So….." Cole cut her off.

"Okay listen to me good. Your fried so get the hell out before I call the police." Cole said slowly.

"Bitch!" She yelled stalking out.

"Thank-you!" Cole yelled to her retreating back. Jim was in the kitchen laughing at what just happened.

"Shut up Jim and Cook." Cole yelled at him jokingly.

"But no one here to cook for!" he yelled back.

"Fine BE that way!" Cole told him "then you can wash dishes." Cole gave him dirty dishes to wash. Cole put the help wanted sign on. Maybe they can get a waitress that will actually show up.

Dally came in a few minutes later looking around.

"Hey Dallas who are you lookin' for?" Cole asked him sitting down in a booth.

" Sylvia, my girlfriend." Dallas said still looking around.

"She was fired this morning and she called me a Bitch. Can you say rude!" Cole said.

"Why was she canned?" Dallas asked her.

"Hey Ish told me to fire her." Cole said winking at him.

"I don't care. That blonde bitch is cheatin' on me again." Dallas told her bitterly. "SO what with you and Darry?"

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Colette I saw you two kissin' on your porch." Cole turned a slightly pink.

"oh that. I really don't know." Cole said.

"He a nice guy." Dallas got up and kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Soft Dallas Soft" Cole yelled after him laughing.

"Just for you." Dallas over his shoulder.

**At the grocery store **

"I hate shopping." Cole mumbled under breath looking for peanut butter.

"Don't we all?" said Steve.

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked.

"Mom asked me to pick up some things from the store." Steve said. "So you and Darry?"

" I don't know okay." Cole walked off angry and went to pay for her food forgetting her peanut butter.

_**Review!**_


	6. Chili

_**Thanks for reviewing! But more would be nice!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

"Wah!" Cole yelled when she found they had no peanut butter.

"What's wrong?" Johnny asked as he walked into the house.

"No peanut butter." Cole said sniffing sadly.

"I'm sure the Curtis would have some.' Johnny said.

"Yea but Darry there." Cole whispered to Johnny after making sure no one else was around.

"So?" he asked taking a soda.

"Lets see both Steve and my so called friend Dallas asked about us today. If I even go near Darry I swear I might I have to kill Steve or Dallas if they open their mouth and I just got out of the slammer…." Cole covered her mouth with her hand.

"You were in the slammer?" Johnny asked.

"Nuttin' I'm proud of." Cole said looking at the ground. "Just drop it. Okay?"

"Fine. Do you want me to get the peanut butter?" Johnny asked.

"How about we visit my Aunt and then we get peanut butter. After we do all that I fix us Chili!" Cole said with a little dance move.

"Okay. Y-your aunt w-won't mind me coming with?" Johnny asked scared.

"The more the merrier!" Cole said out loud, "But you should know she very sick."

"Okay." He said with round eyes.

"Lets go!" Cole said pulling him along. Then she whispered to him, "I was known for the best chili in the slammer." Johnny eyes, if possible, got wider.

"HEY COLE!" yelled Two-Bit from the Curtis's driveway. "DO YOU LIKE…" he started but Cole had already left her aunt house at record speed. "HEY!" Two-Bit yelled again. Darry came out looking for Cole.

"Where Cole?" he asked.

"She drove off when I was asking her a question. RUDE!" Two-Bit said walking into the house. Darry looked at where Cole car was and sighed.

"Darry and Cole sittin' in a tree!" Soda and Steve sang. Darry grabbed Soda in a head lock and said ,"Say Uncle."

"Never." He squeaked trying to weasel out of his grip.

**Aunt Ish Room**

"Hey Aunty Ish. Do you know Johnny?" Cole asked kissing her aunt cheek.

"Yes I do. Hello Johnny how are you?" Ish asked.

"Fine ma'am." He mumbled.

"He gonna be living in your spare room. His parents ummmm abuse him." Cole said.

"Ahh I always wanted a man around the house." Ish said smiling proud of her niece for taking action against the Cade family.

"How do you feel Ish?" Cole asked sitting next to her.

"Smashing! How the Dingo?" She asked.

"I fired that Bitch Sylvia." Cole said growling remembering her.

"What did she do?" She asked.

"Two hours late." Cole answered.

"I don't know why I hired her." Ish rambled on until it was time to go.

"Bye Ish." Cole said kissing her cheek.

"Bye ma'am." Johnny said.

"Call me Ish child! Bye now. Come back and visit me Johnny." Ish said with a smile.

"Okay…Ish." Johnny said shyly.

"Now shoo you must be hungry." Ish said shooing them out of the room. They left and went to the car.

"I'm hungry! Best Chili in New York coming right up." Cole said getting into the car.

"Best in New York?" Johnny asked.

"Fine Fine best in New York slammer." Cole said rolling her eyes. Johnny laughed but stopped as she drove out of the parking lot with a lot force. They drove to the grocery store to buy some peanut butter. As they walked through the grocery store they kept getting weird looks.

"Hey baby why don't you ditch the grease and come home with me." Some rich guy asked Cole.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Seventeen today! Wanna celebrate?" he asked trying to seduce Cole.

"Sorry but I'm twenty-one." Cole said grabbing peanut butter and crackers.

"Always liked an older lady." He said leaning up for a kiss.

"To bad! Cause this ain't your lucky day." Cole said pushing away from him going to the counter with Johnny following her like a puppy dog.

"Baby, come on it can be fun." The guy said.

"Guess what?" Cole asked him.

"What?"

"I know the worst hoods in New York who would be here in a day and they would kick your sorry little ass to New York and back." Cole told him paying for the food. Cole and Johnny left the store with the guy following them.

"I said NO!" Cole yelled at him before he could open his mouth again.

"Who cares anyway your just a greaser whore." He said turning away.

"Johnny get in the car." Cole told him handing him the food. "Hey buddy are you calling me a whore?"

"Yea I am." He said smirking.

"Well this is what I think of you!" Cole said punching him in the nose.

"You Fuckin' little Bitch! You broke my nose!" he yelled holding his bleeding nose. Cole got into the car and drove off.

"Why did he call me Greaser?" Cole asked. Johnny explained the whole greaser and Soc thing.

"That Fuckin' stupid." Cole said pulling up into the driveway. When a police car drove up. "Johnny got to the Curtis and stay their until I get you." Johnny got out of the car and went to the Curtis house.

"Hello Officer can I help you?" Cole asked getting out of the car.

"Yes I got a call from a Mr. Samuel Vince that you physically assault him." The officer said.

"Was that the guy at the store?" she asked.

"Yes." The officer said.

"How did he get my name?" Cole asked.

"The cashier you talked to a couple times told us your name and were you were living." He said smiling.

"Oh yea about the guy, Mr. Vince, it was self defense." Cole said looking at the ground.

"From what?"

"He called me a greaser whore when I said no to his advances." Cole told him looking sheepishly.

"Miss. Colette I called the police station and it said that you have been in jail in New York for the past 2 years." The officer said.

"I made some mistakes, okay? I paid for them in the slam….prison." Cole snapped.

"Very well Miss. Colette I be in touch." He said tipping his hat and leaving. As soon as he left Cole stuck out her tongue at him.

"Colette in trouble already?" Dallas asked her.

"Me? Never." Cole said rolling her eyes.

"Watcha do this time?" he asked.

"Punch a guy. Ask Johnny he saw it." Cole said.

"I'm hungry." He said.

"Get Johnny and I fix the best Chili you ever tasted." Cole told Dally.

"You know you have to feed everyone then." Dally told her.

"Everyone?" Cole asked.

"Yes."

"Well then bring them over." Cole said walking into her house. It was 8:00 and Cole was starving. The only thing she knew how to cook with a stove was Chili.

"Hey Cole I thought you couldn't cook?" Soda hollered.

"I only know how to cook Chili!" Cole hollered back. "Don't break anything!" Cole yelled but it was too late. _CRASH _followed by a high pitch "I didn't do it!"

"What did you break?" Cole asked from the doorway with her spoon in her hand.

"A lamp?" Two-Bit said sheepishly.

"The red one?" Cole glared at him.

"Hehe maybe." He chuckled.

"Good that thing was uglier then your face Two-Bit." Cole said walking back into the kitchen. Darry was their standing over the Chili tasting it.

"Hey! Don't trust my cooking." Cole asked.

"NO I'm Hungry and I had to work late. It didn't help much that it was my turn to cook to." Darry said smiling.

"Well its almost ready. Would you set the table?" Cole smiled back at Darry. Darry nodded and set the table with bowls and spoons.

"Dinner!" Cole yelled. Boys came running in and dug right in the chili.

"Hey this is good." Pony said stuffing his face. Johnny was to busy eating to say something.

"I told ya Johnny didn't I?" Cole said to him about the best chili in the slammer. Johnny nodded in agreement and kept eating.

"Told him what?" Steve asked his mouth full.

"Nuttin that involves you!" Cole said wrinkling her nose.

"What?" he asked.

"Close your fucking mouth!" she yelled at him. After a somewhat peaceful meal Cole made Steve and Two-Bit clean the kitchen. They were complaining very loudly. The door bell rang. "I got it!" Cole open the door to see the officer their again.

"What do you want?" Cole asked he was dress causally.

"Well…." He started but was cut off by noise in the house.

"I didn't do it!" Two-Bit screamed from the kitchen.

"God damn it Two-Bit! What did you break?" Cole yelled at him.

"A mug and a plate." He said from the doorway.

"We didn't even use plates and mugs! How did you break them?" Cole growled at him. Two-Bit mumbled something. "What?" Cole stared him down.

"I was juggling okay! I was juggling them! He made mess up." He screamed at Steve.

"Liar!" he screamed back.

"Don't you guys have a girlfriend to fuck or something." Cole yelled at them.

"Now that you mention it." Two-Bit said walking out the door to see the officer. "Officer Ryan I been here all day I swear to god I didn't do it." Two-Bit said to the officer then running to his car with Steve hot on his tail. They must of done something.

"Bye Cole thanks for dinner." Pony said leaving with Sodapop with him.

"Bye guys." Cole said smiling at them.

"Thanks Cole." Darry said kissing her cheek.

"Later Colette." Dally said winking at her.

"Bye Darry, Dallas Don't get in to much trouble." Cole said winking back at him.

"Cole I'm gonna take a shower." Johnny said.

"Okay Johnny." Cole said smiling then Cole remember the stunned officer standing in her doorway. "What do you want?"

"I was gonna ask if you want to go to a movie." He said still looking at some of the retreating guys.

"Why?" she asked looking at him like he crazy.

"I don't know." He said sheepishly.

"Today what Monday?" Cole ask him.

"Yes."

"I gotta be at work at seven in the morning." Cole said.

"Oh what about tomorrow? After you get off work?" he asked.

"Sue if you tell me your name." Cole said.

"Ryan O'Brain." He said.

"Great pick me up at the Dingo at 4:00." Cole said leaning against the door frame.

"The Dingo?" he asked.

"My aunt owns it. I'm taking over until she in remission." Cole told him.

"See ya at Four." Cole said shutting the door then doing a little dance. On the other side Ryan was also doing a little dance.

**REVIEW! IT is a Darry/ OC story.**


	7. Noooooooooo

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

Cole waited for Johnny to come out but she was so excited she started to jump up and down.

"Cole what's up with you?" he asked looking at the jumping Cole.

"I got a date!" Cole said with wide eyes.

"With Darry?" he asked.

"NO! Is your guys mission to get us together?" Cole asked grumbling.

"With who then?" he asked slightly glaring at her.

"The cop who came to the house today. He's Irish." Cole whispered the last part to Johnny.

" But didn't you kiss Darry?" He asked confused.

"Just because I kissed him doesn't mean were dating." Cole said huffing.

"Okay whatever." Johnny said.

"I'm going to bed. I have to go work at 8:00 so you can sleep in." Cole said going to her bedroom and slamming the door.

"I'm going to the Curtis's I be back by 12:00." He said through the door.

"Okay." Was Johnny got in reply.

**At the Curtis**

"Hey Johnny! Where Cole?" Pony asked as Johnny took a seat on the couch.

"Bed. I think she mad at me." Johnny told Pony.

"Why is she mad at you?" Two-Bit asked.

Johnny looked at Darry who was reading the paper. "Don't know."

"Really?" Two-Bit asked finally taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Yea I don't know but she did tell me that she had a date." Johnny said. Darry put down his paper a looked at Johnny. His face was blank but you could see the pain in his eyes.

"Way to go Darry!" Soda said jumping behind his older brother.

"Good job Darry." Steve said slapping him on the back.

"Guys its not with me." Darry said his voice crackling just a little.

"Then who?" Dally asked from his spot on the floor.

"Don't know." Johnny said lying.

"NOOOOOOO!" Two-Bit said with a look of terror on his face.

"Two-Bit what is it?" Dally asked giving him a glare.

"Officer Ryan was their when we left." He said his voice shaking.

"He wasn't in uniform." Steve said in horror.

"COLE!" they screamed together running out of the house to next door. The rest of the guys followed amused. They want to see what going to happen.

"What the fuck…" Cole screamed. "Get the fuck out! You frickin' dumbass." Cole screamed at them as they enter her room.

"Ahhhhhh" Steve yelled running out of the house covering his eyes.

"Hey baby, How YOU doin'." Two-Bit said to the topless Cole.

"Two-Bit get the fuck OUT!" she screamed covering her self and at the same time throwing a vase at him.

"Okay okay I'm going." He yelled running out with a wide grin.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"She was changing." Steve said.

"She was Topless." Two-Bit said with his grin getting wider by the second.

"Two-Bit!" Cole screamed at him walked out in penguin shorts and a tank top.

"Hey." He said smoothly.

"What did you want?" se asked glaring at him.

"Are you going on a date with…_Officer Ryan?_" he asked whispering officer Ryan name.

"Yea why?" Cole said glaring at him.

"He our worst enemy!" Steve said.

"He the one to bust us for stealing." Two-Bit said glaring back.

"So? Are you in jail for it?" Cole asked thinking about her past.

"No." Two-Bit said looking at the ground.

"So shut the Fuck up!" Cole said walking to the house.

**The Next day at 3:50 P.M.**

"I'm sorry Cole." Two-Bit said the next day just before Cole shift ended.

"I ain't giving you food." Cole told him.

"Damn….. I mean I am very sorry." Two-Bit said slightly begging.

"Your forgiven." Cole said sitting in front of him.

"Are you still going out with him?" Two-Bit said whispering Him.

"Yes. Why not?" She asked.

"Cause he a cop. The cop who watches me!" he said terrified.

"Awwww poor Two-Bit." Cole said rolling her eyes.

"I know poor me!" he said looking at the front of the diner and gave a little shriek but tried to hide coughing.

"Hey Colette." Ryan said sitting next to her. "Keith."

"Hey officer Ryan." Two- Bit said slightly smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked Cole.

"Yea hold on. Gotta sign out. Why don't you two catch up. Cole said winking at Two-Bit. She climbed over Ryan and went to the back of the diner.

"Keith keeping out of trouble." Ryan asked Two-Bit.

"Its Two-Bit! How many times do I have to tell you.

"Once more." He said.

"Lets go." Cole said leaving the place. "Two-Bit tell Johnny I won't be to late."

"Who Johnny?" Ryan asked.

"My younger brother." Cole lied to him.

**REVIEW!**


	8. PLans

_**Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**I own nothing!**_

"We're going to the movies, right?" Cole asked Ryan looking at his mustang.

"Yea the drive-in but it doesn't start until 9:00." He said looking at her beat up car with an raised eyebrow.

"I can't do that!" Cole said leaning against his car.

"Why not?" he asked confused.

"Johnny, Can't leave him alone to long." Cole told him rolling her eyes. "How about we just go to the Movie theater?"

"Maybe another time we can go to the drive-in." He said with a smile.

"Yes. Another time." Cole said thinking _if their is another time. _

"Lets go. We might be able to catch the 4:15 movie." He said winking at her. He entered his car and Cole saw Two-Bit at the window staring at them. Cole mouth _help. Movie theater. _Two-Bit nodded and went to the pay phone for back up. Cole winked at him and entered the car with a fake smile.

"What movie do you want to see?" Ryan asked holding her hand.

"Ummmm….. I don't know. I haven't seen a movie in the theater since I was 9. I really don't know what laying, I decided when we get their." Cole said.

"Since you were 9?" he asked giving her a side glance.

"I was in and out of places to live and we didn't have money to spare." Cole said not mentioning that she lived on the streets for a good long time.

"Here we are." Ryan said smiling into Cole eyes. Cole resisted the urge to gag but stop when she saw Pony and Johnny. They were buying tickets to Star Wars.

"OHH! Lets go to Star Wars." Cole said with fake excitement.

"I saw it already." He said not mentioning he saw it 25 times already.

"Please." Cole said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He said caving in. He bought the Tickets and popcorn and they found the seats in front of Pony and Johnny.

"How much longer until the movie starts?" Cole asked Ryan.

"10 minutes. Why?" he asked confused.

"I'm going to the ladies room. I be back in a minute." Cole said getting up. Pony followed a minutes later.

"What is going on?" Pony asked.

"He a dumbass! So stupid! Get me out of here!" Cole hissed.

"Okay here the plan…." Pony whispered into his ear.

"Great. Thanks Pony." Cole whispered giving him a hug. She went back into the theater and sat down next to Ryan.

"Hey the movie about to start." Ryan told her.

"Great timing." Then Pony walked in with a goofy smile on his face.

Half way through the movie Darry came in and found Cole.

"Cole something happened." Darry told her leaning over Ryan.

"Is it Ish?" Cole said in a fearful voice.

"No. Dally was jumped on the way to your house. He asking for you." Darry told her.

"How bad is he? Is he in the hospital?" Cole asked.

"No, you know how he is. He at our house. Badly injured." Darry said in panic.

"Ryan do you understand if I leave early?" Cole asked not caring.

" No I don't. He just a greaser. A hoodlum. How do you know him anyway?" Ryan asked mad for Cole leaving.

"We grow up together." Cole said more like hiss. "He my best friend. I'm the main reason his record started."

"You shouldn't be hanging around with a guy like that. Your on Parole." He hissed back glaring at her.

"So what? You have no choice in my friends. Don't call me, Don't come to the Dingo or to my aunt house." She yelled at him and left the theater. Darry following her also Pony and Johnny snuck away to. Leaving a very fuming Ryan. As soon as they left the view of the theater Cole laughed out loud and said, "Thank-you so much. Remind me to never every go out with a cop again."

"Kay." Darry said with a small smile.

"My car at the Dingo. Drop me off and then I go pick up the other two." Cole ordered Darry.

"Why?" he asked. After he picked up Cole he planned to take her to a park.

"Cause." She said rolling her eyes.

"Nah. We're gong somewhere else." He said.

"Where?" Cole asked looking around.

"Here and there." Darry said with a secret smile.

"Tell me!" she begged.

"Maybe later." Darry said smiling at her.

"I hate you!" Cole said pouting.

"No you don't."

"No I don't."

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. It wasn't Skinny Dipping!

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**I try to make the chapters longer!**

**I own nothing! So no SUEING! I see you lawyers Step back! **

"DARRY! Tell me!" Cole whined as he drove to a place outside of town.

"No." Darry said calmly sparing her the smallest of a glance.

"But…." Cole whined putting on her puppy dog face.

"We're here." Darry said cutting her off. Cole looked around and saw a park and a lake.

"What are we doing here?" Cole asked looking at the lake and the sun about to set.

"Having dinner." Darry told her with a smile.

"This is so much better then the stupid movies." Cole said coming around the truck to hug Darry. Darry hugged her back. They ate at a picnic table laughing and talking before Darry asked, "Parole?"

"Yea I was in jail for a about two years. Nuttin I proud of." Cole said hanging her head in shame.

"What did you do?" Darry asked.

"Shoplifting and resisting arrest. The owner of the store had been trying to get mefor years and finally caught me. First time I ever got caught." Cole told him with a dry laugh. The sun had just set and Cole thought of a great idea. "Lets go swimming."

"Suits?" Darry asked.

"We can just swim in out undies." Cole said already heading for the lake. Darry quickly followed thinking, _OHHH! I never did something that impulsive. Man but this Cole._ Cole stripped of her shirt to show a black tank top and her jeans showing black underwear. She looked over her shoulder to Darry and smiled before jumping into the water. Darry quickly got rid of his shirt and pants leaving only his blue briefs on, Also jumping in.

"Isn't this fun?" Cole said swimming around Darry.

"I guess but didn't it say no swimming after dark?" he asked swimming toward her.

"Maybe but only if we get caught." Cole said swimming away from him. Darry swam after her until catching her and pulling her in his arms and kissing her with passion.

"Darry!" Cole moaned into his mouth.

"We shouldn't." he said as Cole hands found them in his hair.

"Why not?" Cole said kissing his face.

"Pony and Soda. My brothers. Protection." Darry managed to get out of his mouth as Cole kissed his collarbone.

"Okay but soon Darry Soon." Cole said giving him one last lingering kiss. Cole walked out of the lake and asked, "Any blankets in your truck?"

"Yes maybe even a towel." He said walking out putting his arm across her shoulders. They grabbed the clothes and went to the truck. The grabbed the blankets and the towels and dried off. Putting their dry clothes over their wet garments. Cole snuggled into a blanket as Darry blasted the heat. They were freezing.

"Maybe next time we should swim when its warmer outside." Cole said smiling at Darry.

"Maybe next time we shouldn't swim." He said smiling back at her. Then became serious, "Cole you know I take care of Pony and Soda."

"Uh-huh." Cole said putting her hands on the heater.

"You know I don't have a lot of time for a relationship. I can't afford a lot of things." Darry said thinking of the best ways to tell.

"I know plus I take care of myself." Cole said looking at him.

"I never been a relationship for long." Darry said.

"Darry! We will go at your pace. Don't worry I don't need much. Food here and a kiss there. That all." Cole said kissing his cheek.

"Food and kiss?" Darry asked chuckling.

"The food can be what you feed everyone else too." Cole said leaning against his arm. He smiled and pulled into his driveway.

"Man I'm Cold. This Oklahoma Isn't suppose to be warm?" Cole asked as she walked the sidewalk to his house.

"At night it gets cooler for some reason." Darry said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking in the house with her.

"Hey guys!" Two-Bit yelled looking at their somewhat wet clothes. "Did ya go skinny dipping?"

"Nah! We went in our underwear." Cole said sitting down on the couch next to Pony who was bright red. Johnny was next to Pony also turned red.

"Darry actually went skinny dipping?" Steve asked form the poker game he was playing with Dally and Soda.

"It wasn't skinny dipping!" Cole said her accent becoming deeper, "It was swimming!" She rolling her eyes.

"SO I'm guessing the date with the cop didn't go to well?" Dally asked with a eyebrow up, "Because I was told I wasn't aloud of the house till tomorrow."

"I didn't make up the plan Winston! It was Two-Bit, Pony, Muscles, and Johnny." Cole said shaking her hair getting Pony sprinkled.

"Muscles?" Darry asked as he walked back into the room with dry clothes on.

"Yea! Man do you have muscles." Cole said whistling. The guys cracked up laughing as Cole check Darry out with her eyes then winked at him. This just made the guys laugh harder as Darry shook his head. At this point Soda cheated but Steve caught and a wrestling match went out on the floor.

"And you guys thought I was funny? Look at them! Mr. and Mrs. Dumb." Cole said rolling her eyes.

"Who Mrs.?" Two-Bit asked leaning forward.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know. Who ever squeals more girlie I guess." Cole said putting her head on Pony shoulder and yawning. "What is tomorrow?"

"Wednesday." Dally said going outside to smoke.

"Good! I can sleep in." She said dozing off on Pony shoulder. Pony looked up blushing because she fell asleep on him.

"I wake her!" Two-Bit said taking a running jump but Darry held him back by the shirt. Johnny shook her awake. She woke up with a confused look and screamed.

"I didn't do it! It was Sara!" Pointing at empty space. Cole woke up fully and saw everyone staring at her. "HI?" She asked waving her hand slightly.

"Who Sara?" Soda asked sitting on her.

"Sara Grant?" Dally asked walking in. He had a smirk on his face.

"Noooo!" Cole said standing up and stretching. "Well my bed calls. Johnny Coming?" Johnny nodded and went next to Cole. Cole winked at Darry and left. Johnny closely following.

"DARRY!" and then a million questions were being thrown at him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled and then you heard laughter coming outside the house. They turned around to see Cole and Johnny laughing at them as they walked to Ashley house. "No ask on at a time."

"Did you have sex?" That was from Two-Bit.

"No."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Two-Bit get the hell out if your gonna asked those questions." Darry yelled at him.

"Fine! Buck having a party anyway. Dally?"

"I'm coming."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Sara

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I own nothing but Cole!**

"You skinny dipped?" Johnny asked as they walked into the house.

"No, we had underwear on." Cole said laughing. "I don't have to work tomorrow. Let's visit Ish with Pony and then lets go to the fair in the next town. Johnny nodded and Cole smiled and went to her room.

**Morning**

"Cole wake up!" Johnny said pushing her off the bed.

"I don't wanna wake up." Cole said sitting up and pouted at Johnny.

"Its getting late." Johnny said pointing to the clock. It was almost eleven in the morning. "Ish already called yelling for you to come over soon!"

"All right! I'm up!" she said growling at him and making him leave the room fast. She got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top that had Who me? All over it in different ways such as, WHO ME? Whoooo me?. She put on her converse that were bright pink.

"Lets get Pony." Cole said rolling her eyes when she saw Johnny messing with his hair. They walked over to the Curtis house and walked right in to find Two-Bit passed out on the couch. Pony in the kicthen eating cake. Dally was on the recliner also sleeping.

"Pony." Cole said smiling at him.

"Hey." He was reading Gone with the wind.

"Good book! Come on leave a note for Darry that your with me for the rest of the day. Were gonna visit Ish then go to a fair the next town over." Cole said smiling.

"Okay what time are we gonna be home?" Pony asked and started to write a note to Darry.

"I bring you by ten. Quick before they wake up." She said pointing over shoulder to the two drunks. Pony quickly finished the note and the three quickly left the house to Two-Bit snorts. They went into her car and when Pony didn't put his seat belt on Johnny said, "Put your seat belt on." Pony gave him a confused look before putting it on and Cole tore out of the driveway. Both Johnny and Pony held onto the seats with dear life as Cole laughed.

They made it to the hospital within 15 minutes. Pony kinda winced at it when he saw it. He never liked them since the fire last year that almost took Johnny away from him.

"Don't worry Pony. I take care of you." She said throwing her arm around his shoulder and walking in with a smile. She walked up to a certain room on the fifth floor and walked right in to see Ish.

"Hello ISH!" she said happily sitting next to her aunt who was very pale.

"Hello children." She said weakly. Cole smile faded immediately.

"Are you okay?" she asked feeling her aunt forehead.

"I'm fine I just had treatment. You can only stay a few minutes. Tell me about the dingo." Ish said smiling weakly. She told her everything and what been going on.

"She went skinny dipping with Darry yesterday." Pony said smiling when she skipped that part.

"Skinny dipping?" Ish asked looking at Cole.

"No we had clothes on." She mumbled. " We leave now. I see you soon aunt." She said kissing her cheek.

"Bye child. Bye Johnny and Pony. Pony tell your brothers I say hi." Ish said before going into a restless sleep. They walked out Cole quieter then normal but when they got to the fair, in one piece, she became happy again.

"The Ferris wheel." She said pointing the huge round Ferris wheel. She dragged the two boys with her and they climbed into the cart.

"Isn't this great!" Cole said peering down at the small figures.

"Great." Pony and Johnny said in a bored tone.

"FINE! Your two can pick the next ride." She said pouting. They both grinned at her.

"SO Johnny and Pony when do you start school?" she asked still looking down as the cart moved.

"2 weeks." Pony said.

"What grade?"

"Johnny a Jr. and I'm a Sophomore." Pony answered again. They got of the ride and the boys dragged her to bumper cars. They were hitting each other when Cole looked up and saw something. She squealed in delight and impatiently waited for the ride to end. When the ride ended she jumped out and screamed. "SARA CELL 205!"

A girl turned around an saw her she squealed in delight before saying, "COLETTE CELL 206!" Then she went throw the thongs of people to get to her. They hugged and jumped together as Johnny and Pony stood their awkwardly. The girl looked about 18 she had short red hair that was in two pigtails, she was also tall at 5'10. She towered over her friend.

"Colie! I missed you! I been looking for you. Your aunt said you were here." Sara said smiling.

"Yea! I brought my friends Johnny and Pony. It was their last time to have before school starts." Cole said smiling at her nick name.

"URG! I'm glad I'm almost done." Sara said. Sara would finished last year but she was also in jail so she had to finish her senior year.

"You still go to school?" Johnny asked.

"Yea I would of graduated last year but stuff happened." She said winking at Cole. Cole just smiled back.

"Wanna joined us?" she asked her old friend.

"Of course being escorted by these lovely two men." Sara said smiling. Pony and Johnny blushed bright red.

"Oh your embarrassing them." Cole said chuckling. They rode all the rides had cotton candy and hot dogs before they had to leave.

"Man that was GREAT!" Sara said in the back sit of the car.

"Yea! So much better then free time." Cole said talking about jail.

"You were in jail right?" Pony asked remembering the other day at the movies.

"Yea. She was in the cell next to me. We talked a lot and annoyed the guards." Cole paused for a second and said, "A lot." Sara and Cole burst out laughing at memories as they pulled up in her driveway.

"Like what?" Johnny asked curious.

"This on time we glued a guard cap to his head that was fun." Sara said giggling.

"It took us months to get the glue and another month to actually go threw the plan." Cole said also giggling. "Come on Sara I let you meet the rest of the gang."

"And Darry the skinny dipper?" she asked smirking.

"We didn't skinny dip. We had clothes on." Cole mumbled and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Oh right your underwear." She said snorting also getting snorts form Johnny and Pony who got glares. That didn't help they burst out laughing. Darry came out looking for Pony to make sure he arrived back in one piece.

"Remember the time we gave the guard the wedgie and blamed Pamela." Sara said snickering slightly.

"Hehe. That was a good one." Cole said also snickering and waved at Darry. He smiled back and looked at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Muscles! This is Sara!" Cole said kissing his cheek and walking into the house.

"Hey you're Darry?" Sara asked.

"Yea." He said confused.

"Skinny dipper." She snorted as she said that and followed Cole into the house. Darry growled and glared at Pony and Johnny who were snickering. Dally was sitting on the couch and saw Sara and smirked.

"Hey Sara." He said. "Been awhile."

Sara gave him a glance and said, "Too bad it couldn't have been longer."

"SHUT UP MICKEY MOUSE!" Two-Bit yelled from his spot on the floor.

"Mickey Mouse." Sara squealed and sat next to him.

"who that?" Steve asked from his spot on the floor.

"Sara." Cole said curling up in Darry recliner.

"Where have you been?" Soda asked as he got Steve in a headlock.

"out." was all Cole was giving them.

"Hey Cole doesn't this remind you of something?" Sara said pointing to Mickey and goofy on the TV.

"Yea! The time we tripped Lisa into the Chili and then put feathers on her." Cole said smirking. The guys were looking at them like they were crazy.

"We were hell raisers! They were so glad when I left." Cole said.

"They threw a party!" Sara said telling her friend. "then when I left I heard bottles popping open and screams of joy."

"Where were you?" Two-Bit asked looking away from Mickey Mouse.

"Prison." Cole said coolly.

"DARRY, your dating a ex-con." Two-Bit yelled out.

"I know." Darry said picking her up and then sitting down in his chair with her in his lap.

"Aren't they cute?" Sara said still watching Mickey Mouse.

"Shut up." Cole said snuggling up to Darry.

**REVIEW!**


	11. News

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I love u! **

**I own nothing but Cole and Sara and anyone u don't know.**

"Why did you go to prison?" Steve asked flipping Soda onto his back.

"This and that." Cole said looking at her nails. Cole could be the Queen of monosyllables if you gave her a chance. Darry was holding her close to him still shock that she was his girlfriend. She stole to live to he forgave her about stealing. Sara was laughing a Mickey Mouse with Two-Bit in awe of her. He just found a girl his age in love Mickey Mouse just like him.

"Colette?" Dally asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Dallas?"

"Why is she here?" he whispered pointing to Sara.

"Because she missed me." Cole said glaring at Dallas. Sara looked over her shoulder and glared at Dallas. Dallas glared back at her. Neither broke eye contact until Johnny walked threw their glaring contest. Sara went back to Two-Bit and Mickey Mouse.

"What's up with them?" Darry whispered in her eye so no one else can hear.

"Bad argument. Long time ago. About the time Dally came onto the streets." Cole whispered back.

"That bad?" he asked.

"And worst." She said snuggling into him even more.

"What time is it?" Sara asked looking around at commercial.

"10:00." Pony said looking at his watch.

"Colie! I'm tired." She said slightly whining.

"Come on we can share my bed." Cole said trying to get up but Darry didn't let go. "Let go." Cole said pouting. Darry smiled at her and let go of her. Cole, Sara, and Johnny left the house as they left they heard Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve singing Darry and Cole sitting in a tree. They laughed as they walked to Ish house.

"Sara? Wanna have a job?" Cole asked Sara as they walked into the house.

"Sure what? Oh no The Dingo?" she asked sighing. She hated doing waitress work but she will.

"Come on honey! It will be Fun." Cole said pouting.

"Okay."

"I'm working a 10:00 to 6:00 Shift you can join me then." Cole said showing her around. "The rarely ever used Kitchen, we always scab of Darry. The Living room. Johnny room. My room. and the storage room. Oh The bathroom."

"Nice." Sara said falling onto the bed.

"Night Johnny." Cole said messing up his hair. He swatted her hand away and went to bed. Cole turned around to see Sara passed out. she crawled on the other side of the bed and fell asleep to.

**Morning**

"Wake up Sara." Cole said pushing her friend.

"No." she said putting a pillow over her head.

"You leave me no choice." Cole said sighing. She pushed Sara off the bed. "We have to be at the Dingo in a half hour."

"Bitch." Sara said getting up. Sara got dressed with 10 minutes to spare.

"Johnny I be back around 6:00ish." Cole told him as he went to the Curtis's place.

He nodded and waved as hew walked into the house. He heard the squeals of the tire as Cole left.

**Later**

_Ring Ring _

"The Dingo" Jim said into the phone.

"Colette Souhrada, please." A male voice said.

"Hold up. COLE! You have a call." Jim yelled into the restaurant. Cole looked up from the table she was at.

"be right their." Cole yelled back.

"She coming, sir." Jim said into the phone flipping a burger. Cole came into the Kitchen and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Colette Souhrada?" the voice asked.

"Yes." Cole said her eyebrows going down and her lips forming a frown.

"This is Doctor Herman. I was your Aunt Doctor I'm very sorry to say that she passed this morning…….." Cole dropped the phone to the ground and slid next to it. Tears started to slid down her face as Jim picked up the phone and got information for Cole. Sara walked in the room to see Cole shaking her head.

"Oh no." Sara said putting her arms around Cole. It was only 4:00 and already short waitress and Cole won't be able to help now. Sara picked up the phone and asked the operator to put her threw to the Curtis's house.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Soda?" Sara asked.

"No Darry. Sara?" Darry asked.

"Yea. Can you come and pick up Cole. Ish died and she can't work but I gotta and and …" Sara said her tears threaten to come out to.

"I be their in a minute." Darry said and hung up the phone.

"Its okay Colie, Everything will be okay. She not in pain anymore." Sara said hugging her close.

"Sara you better go back out." Jim said, "I watch her." Sara nodded wiped her face and went back out. Darry came in a minute later and saw Cole sitting their crying his heart broke in two. Darry nodded at Jim. Jim handed him the information he got from the dr.

"Come on Cole." Darry said helping her up.

"She never coming back Darry." She whispered to him as he help her out of the restaurant.

"Its okay. Everything will be fine." Darry said as he put her in his truck.

"She helped me. She was the parent that loved me. She was one of the few people to actually love me!" Cole said to Darry still dazed. "I can count how many people actually loved me on one hand." Darry just let her talk as he drove to the house. When he got to the house he helped her out and brought her into the house. The rest of the gang gone. He brought her to his room and laid her on the bed. "I miss her."

"I know. Just lay down and take a nap." Darry said.

"No! Don't leave me." She asked holding his hand, Darry sighed and laid down next to her. Cole curled into him and fell asleep. Darry also fell asleep thinking, you can had another person who loves you to your list.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Love

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I own nothing.**

The next few days Cole went around like a zombie. Not saying anything unless being spoken to first. She went to work everyday and put on a happy face. Came home and fell on the couch with the phone next to her to make arrangements for her aunts funeral. Darry spent as much time as he could over their but he had two brothers to take care off. The gang visited as too but she didn't talk so they kissed her cheek and left.

The day off the funeral came and Cole dressed in a plain black dress and drove over to the funeral home with Johnny in the seat next to her. She walked up to her Aunt Ashley coffin and blinked away the tears when she saw her. "I love you." she whispered before seating in the front of the funeral home. She felt an arm go around her a few minutes later. She looked up to see Darry there. He gave her a sad smile. The reverend began the reading and asked Cole to say a few words.

"Ashley Smith, Auntie Ish as I called her since when I can remember. She was their when no one else wanted me. She helped me get off the streets after leaving jail. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't been in jail again or dead." Cole looked up and saw the gang there listening with tears in their eyes. She saw all Ashley friend also in tears. "A few months ago she called me and said that she had cancer. I know most doctors see cancer as death but I still had hope I never gave up hope until the day she died. She was the mother I never had. She rescued me from myself. She never gave up on me and I never gave up on her. May she rest in peace until her family and friends join her in the after world." Cole finished wiping her tears away and sitting next to Darry.

"I wrote this poem for Ashley." Pony said after taking the stand from Cole.

_The sprit looks around after leaving her body and went to the graves of her husband and son before anything else. She smiles realizing that she will see them soon. She goes to her restaurant one last time remembering it opening the first time ever. She floats away to her home of many years and see her niece sleeping peacefully. She tries to kiss her cheek but she went threw and the girl slowly wakes up from the coldness on her cheek. She goes to the next house to see "her boys" one last time. Across the house lay 7 boys. Different ages, different sizes, and different in many other ways. She smiles at each one before making her way up stairs with other sprits. She looks down one last time before joining her loved ones. _

Pony finished his poem by wiping his face with his sleeve. Cole was openly weeping in Darry arms at the poem. Dally was sniffing trying not to cry. Darry and Soda had tears pricking at the end of their eyes. Steve and Two- Bit kept wiping theirs eyes so not to cry. Johnny had his face in his hands. Next they went to the cemetery to bury her. Cole went home, Johnny with Pony. About a hour later Darry came in looking for her.

"Hey Darry.' She said softly.

"hey." He replied sitting next to her looking at a photo. It was of Cole and Ashley she had to be about 10. She was dressed in all pink and had the glare on her face and Ashley was smiling down at her.

"I think I'm going to leave." She said quietly.

"What? Why?" he asked terrified at her leaving him.

"I don't it just seems right." Before she could say anything else he kissed. He kissed deeply.

**3 hours later Cole P.O.V**

"I love you. Don't go. Marry me." Darry said after 3 amazing hours in bed.

My mouth dropped open and I looked at him like he was crazy. "But but but…." Was all I could say.

"I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you. Please. We can and will make it work. Ish gave me permission before she past and Pony and Soda loved the idea. I can't live without you." He said giving me a ring. I looked at the ring it said "_to the love of my life." _I started to protest at the cost when he said it had been his mothers.

"Yes! Yes!" Is said jumping into his arms and kissing him and for another couple hours in bed.

**Review! I have I one more chapter after this. Sorry for it being so short.**


	13. The End

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I own nothing**

"I do." He said softly to the priest who was marrying them.

"I am happy to say that you are man and wife." The priest said smiling at the young couple. The priest had been the same priest to marry Darry parents and baptize all three Curtis boys. The gang cheered and yelled as they kissed. The wedding had been very small. Just the gang and some other friends. It had been 1 year since Darry proposed to Cole. They had sold Cole house and the stuff she didn't want. Cole owns the Dingo so she making good money. Darry got promoted at work and now he a supervisor. Pony skipped another grade and was now a senior with Johnny. Two-Bit was going to graduate this year because his mother threaten him with a wooden spoon.

Sara and Two-Bit were dating and very much in love. Dally and Sara made up awhile ago because Cole said if they don't make up they weren't aloud near the wedding. Johnny had a relapsed with his back and now was in a wheelchair but Cole made sure he never went back to that hell hole he called home. Pony had a Full ride scholarship to a Collage in Texas. Soda had been shipped to Vietnam less then a week later of their engagement. He returned 6 months later with one arm less. Steve left with Soda for Vietnam returned a month ago with bandages all over his leg. It had been shattered 2 months ago he said.

"I love you, Mrs. Curtis." Darry said as he twirled her to the music.

"I know! How can you not love me?" Cole said giggling as Darry dipped her.

"I have no idea, love." He said kissing her deeply.

"I have something to tell you." Cole said seriously.

"What?" he asked and stopped dancing.

"We're having a baby." She whispered. Darry stared at her a moment before swinging her in the air and dancing for joy. "Your not mad?"

"Never! I'm the happiest man alive." He said then started to whisper naughty things in her ear.

**End… REVEIW**


End file.
